RID2: Hide and Seeker
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 9: Chromia and X-Brawn find themselves lost in the woods against an unseen enemy...


  
**Episode 9  
Hide and Seeker  
  
  
** Four vehicles sat overlooking a cliff, staring out into the vast expanse of forest below.  
You're kidding, right? Chromia asked in disbelief.  
Prowl answered stiffly. The probes revealed a large energon store out here.  
Now, why in tarnation would Cryotek go and hide energon out here in the middle of nowhere? X-Brawn demanded.  
Beats us. We know he likes to cover his bets, so this is probably just one of many. Red Alert answered. If we want to cripple his operation, we'll have to destroy it.  
So, that's why you needed us eh? X-Brawn continued. 'Cause we're designed for off-road?  
That's the general idea. Prowl confirmed. We'll be waiting up here if anything goes wrong.  
Chromia glanced a X-Brawn. Well then, what're we waiting for!  
Chromia whooped and drove off down the narrow path to the forest.  
X-Brawn cried, as he ignored the path, an just drove straight down the cliff side.  
Red Alert sighed. You know, I can't help but think this is a bad idea...   
Prowl chuckled. Don't worry about them. We both know they can take care of themselves. Besides, this gives us a little time to OURSELVES!:  
Yeah, you can start trying to make up for all those letters you never wrote me. Red Alert smirked.  
*Prowls car mode turns on its side, in mock imitation of a face fault*  
  
This isn't a forest, its more like a jungle. Chromia said in disgust., pushing aside some brush so she could walk through. They had long abandoned their vehicle modes,a and were now slowly, but surely trekking through the forest.  
X-Brawn shrugged. Its no wonder Cryotek picked this place to hide his energon. Its probably loaded with traps and stuff, and we'd never see em.  
Chromia shuddered, and pulled a little closer to X-Brawn.  
After a while of thick foliage, X-Brawn finally grew frustrated enough to draw his axe-sword weapon, slicing through the thickest foliage so that they could get through.  
Chromia walked behind him cautiously, warily looking for anything that could be trap.  
She was so busy looking for traps that she didn't notice the noose lying on the ground until she stepped into it. With a snap, and a startled cry from Chromia, the rope tightened around her foot, and then drew her up into the air, leaving her suspended by one foot.  
X-Brawn! Get me down! Chromia demanded, struggling vainly.  
X-Brawn, on the other hand, had no choice but to throw back his head and laugh.  
Chromia folded her hands over her chest. Its not funny. She sulked.  
I'm sorry. X-Brawn said apologetically, but still trying to hold in involuntary chuckles. Who woulda thought Cryotek would have used a trap as low tech as that?  
Ha-Ha. Laugh riot. Now will you get me down?  
Sure thing. X-Brawn chucked his axe-sword through the rope, much to Chromias shock and dismay. She cried out as she fell to the ground, or more rather, into X-Brawns waiting arms.  
X-Brawn eyes grinned  
My hero. Chromia said sarcastically, giving him a playful push away. Can we stop fooling around and get on with it?  
Of course Ma'am. X-Brawn put he down and bowed.  
Chromia pivoted on one foot, and continued into the forest, X-Brawn right behind her.  
  
This is it? Chromia demanded, looking at the three energon cubes before her. This is nothing!  
You'd have thought he'd had a bigger store than that to send us running out here... X-Brawn grumbled.  
Suddenly Chromia drew her gun. It's a trap. She hissed. They'll be coming from-  
Ramjets voice cried out has he smashed his fist into X-Brawns head. X-Brawn cried out an stumbled forward. Chromia whirled her gun firing at Ramjet, or rather where Ramjet was.  
Ricochet cried, appearing from virtually nowhere to grab Chromia from behind.   
I think not! Chromia grabbed his arm, and ducking and pulling at the same time, easily tossed the seeker over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a thump and a cry.  
Who's next? Chromia demanded, crouching in attack position, waiting for the other four seekers to show up. X-Brawn got to his feet, and looked around. Where'd the slagger who hit me go? he demanded, pulling his gun out as well.  
Don't know. Chromia responded. He just disappeared.  
There... are more coming, right? X-Brawn asked after a minutes silence.  
Several birds suddenly took to the air from one area in the forest.  
Chromia and X-Brawn both turned and fired in that direction. There was a cry, but before they could investigate, Ramjet, Air Raid, Skywarp and Thundercracker charged out of the forest at them. Chromia turned to find Skywarps fist in her face. She flew backwards as Ramjet and Thundercracker attempted to apprehend X-Brawn. Unfortunately for them, they found that the SUV transformer was much stronger then he looked, especially when angered. X-Brawn tossed Thundercracker easily into a tree, and smashed his fist into Ramjets chest. Ramjet doubled over, long enough for X-Brawn to bring his knee into his lower jaw.  
Skywarp flew over Chromia. He hissed, drawing his gun, and aiming it at her chest.  
Chromia brought her legs up and planting her feet into Skywarps groin. Skywarp cried out and then found Chromias feet in his face.  
Chromia leapt to her feet and X-Brawn retreated to beside her. You ok? He asked.  
Never better. Chromia nodded, firing at Ricochet, and sending him flying against a tree.  
Ramjet appeared from nowhere again, and stood in front of the two Autobots. Well well, it seems out Autobot friends have fallen into a trap! he smirked.  
Oh really? I'd say we're winning. Chromia grinned as she pointed at the four other seekers, who were struggling to get up.  
Yes, but we can still do this! COMBINE! All four of the seekers leapt to their feet and transformed as Ramjet did also. Thundercracker and Skywarp became arms, Ricochet and Air Raid legs, and Ramjet became the main body, and the massive monster Deathspire appeared on the battlefield.  
X-Brawn took a step backwards as Deathspires massive foot smashed to the ground, taking him one step closer to them.  
Any ideas? Chromia asked.  
Just one. He drew his gun and fired, not at Deathspire, but at the energon cubes next to him.  
Deathspire roared, and tried to pull out of the way as the energon cubes detonated like bombs.  
  
What the pit was that? Red Alert leaped to her feet as a mushroom cloud appeared in the middle of the forest.  
I think Chromia and X-Brawn found the energon... Prowl winced.  
Red Alert to Chromia! Red Alert called desperately over the com channels. Come in Chromia! CHROMIA!  
Prowl to X-Brawn! Come in! Prowl called frantically. Come on bro, come in!  
They were answered by nothing but static.  
Oh no... Red Alert gasped. Red Alert to base! T-Ai, get everybody here! Quickly, we may have X-Brawn and Chromia down!  
  
X-Brawn groaned as his vision returned to him. He got to his feet, wincing in pain from a wound on his back. He looked around, and found himself in the middle of the forest, but no where familiar.  
He called, and was answered by a cry, somewhere above him. He looked up and saw Chromia lying in the branches of a tree. Chromia struggled to get out, but only succeeded in breaking the branches that were holding her up. With a cry she plummeted to the ground. X-Brawn hurried to her side. He beautiful blue paint was scarred and scratched, black in some places. But other than superficial wounds, she looked ok.  
You all right? X-Brawn asked, gently taking her hand.  
I've felt better. She groaned, allowing X-Brawn to pull her to her feet. How about you?  
I'm fine. X-Brawn muttered, attempting to ignore the pain that shot through the circuits around his back.  
You don't look fine. Chromia muttered, gently running her hand over the wounded spot. This looks nasty. You sure your ok?  
X-Brawn grimaced. Just don't touch it, k?  
All right. Chromia put her hand down. I'll call for help. Chromia to base.  
There was nothing.  
Chromia to base! Red Alert? Prowl? Guys? Anybody?   
Not even static answered her. My coms gone. Chromia sighed. You try.  
X-Brawn to Prowl!  
Again there was nothing.  
Chromia sighed. Now what?  
They'll come looking for us. X-Brawn answered.  
But how are they gonna find us out here? Chromia demanded.  
Good question. I can't say I have an answer. X-Brawn sighed. They'll look at the explosion site. Lets go back there.  
But where's back there'?  
Its uhh... X-Brawn looked around, and found himself completely without any sense of direction.   
Slag it. Chromia sighed and plopped onto the ground. I suppose we should just sit here till some of our systems have had time to repair.  
Good idea. It'll go faster in vehicle mode. X-Brawn nodded.   
Nothing happened.  
  
Chromia ordered, in vain. We're in trouble. She sighed.  
We'd better find some place to rest. X-Brawn sighed. Lets only hope we took out Deathspire...  
  
Ramjet looked over his troops with disgust. Deathspires legs had taken most of the damage, being right next to the energon cubes. That meant Ricochet and Air Raid were in pretty bad shape.  
Ramjet said, Help Air Raid and Ricochet back to base. The blue seeker nodded, and began helping one of the damaged Seekers to his feet.  
Ramjet turned towards Skywarp. You're with me. He continued.  
Why, where are WE going? Skywarp demanded.   
Autobot hunting. It'll give us a chance to try out Cryos new toy.  
  
Chromia sighed, and sat down. X-Brawn paused. What's wrong?  
I think one of my leg joints was damaged in the explosion. Chromia winced, feeling the underside of her left kneecap. It hurts like the pit to move.  
Here, I'll carry you. X-Brawn stooped over to pick her up.  
Oh, no you don't! Chromia pushed him away. You are in no condition to carry anyone.  
Why not? X-Brawn demanded.  
Your back.  
So? I've had worse.  
I don't care, you're not carrying me. Chromia got to her feet, then gasped as her knee gave out.  
I ain't? X-Brawn smirked.  
No, you're not. Chromia grabbed his shoulder, and pulled herself up, using him as a support. We'll just walk like this. She smiled.  
I ain't complaining. X-Brawn winked, then put his arm around her waist to support her as well.  
The two continued on, at a much slower pace.  
  
No doubt that the Autobots will be here soon, looking for the comrades. Ramjet surveyed the destruction that the energon explosion had caused. I intend to make sure they only find their bodies.  
Skywarp nodded. But how are we gonna find them first? We don't have any idea where they are.  
I know. Ramjet said quietly. We'll have to hurry. he paused and stood still for a minute. Skywarp fidgeted impatiently.  
This way. Ramjet motioned deeper into the forest.  
What makes you so sure?  
Just follow.  
  
As they started off, Ramjet grinned. Ahh, the game has begun.  
  
Chromia cried with delight. A stream! Actually, the stream was almost large enough to be considered a small river. It ran deep through the forest, hugged tightly by trees on both side. But it was plenty large enough for a transformer.  
X-Brawn frowned. I don't remember passing any stream, do you?  
Chromia didn't answer, but there was a splash as she dove into the cool, clear water.  
X-Brawn protested. What're you doing?  
Come on in! Chromia called back. The waters fine!  
X-Brawn looked just a tad embarrassed.  
It took Chromia a minute to realize that he wasn't following her lead. Hey X-Brawn! Come on!  
X-Brawn didn't move.  
What's wrong? Chromia asked, turning to face him while standing in the water.  
Well I uh-  
You can't swim, can you? Chromia asked in surprise, rising out of the river to stare at him.   
Well, I can, its just-  
Oh come on, you big baby. The waters only waist deep. She pointed down, then a surprised look appeared on her face, and she slowly began to sink deeper into the water. X-Brawn help! Somethings got me! She cried as whatever it was pulled her deeper into the water, at a much faster rate.  
Hold on Chromia! X-Brawn cried, diving in after her, swimming to her side. As soon as he reached her, Chromia grabbed him, and dunked him under the water.  
Hey- What the-  
Got you! Chromia giggled.  
Why I oughtta-  
Chromia kissed his faceplate softly. You oughtta what? She said slyly.  
X-Brawn sighed. I oughtta get out of the water. He dragged himself to shore.  
Suit yourself. Chromia winked, and continued splashing around for a few minutes.  
X-Brawn got back up the side of the river and shook loose water off his metal exo.  
Chromia came out a few minutes later and plopped down beside him. She sighed happily, A beautiful river, and alone in the forest with you. She threw her arms around him. What could be better?  
Call me picky, but the ability to get home might be nice. X-Brawn chuckled, placing his own arm around her. Chromia giggled and snuggled up next to him, closed her eyes, and sighed.  
How quaint.   
Chromia and X-Brawn both leapt to their feet, weapons drawn at the sound of the voice.  
Chromia growled.  
Show yerself! X-Brawn demanded.  
Now why would I do that? Ramjets voice cackled from behind them. As one the two Autobots whirled and fired, and hit nothing.  
Again Ramjets laugh echoed from behind them, and they whirled again, shooting back towards the river. Again, there was nothing there.  
What in tarnation? X-Brawn took a surprised step backwards, just as something hit him in the face.  
X-Brawn cried out as he was rocketed backwards into a tree. Chromia cried, but couldn't get to him as two invisible arms suddenly wrapped around her throat.  
Lemee go! Chromia cried, grabbing at invisible hands.  
Not on your life! She heard Skywarps voice hiss behind her. She struggled and cried out as X-Brawn was suddenly lifted into the air by nothing.  
It's over Autobot. Ramjets voice roared as his invisible fingers constricted around X-Brawns vulnerable throat. You cannot fight what you cannot see, and that gives us the advantage.  
X-Brawn struggled, then kicked, hard. By some miracle, he hit Ramjet in the chest plate. There was an , then a thud, and for a brief instant, X-Brawn and Chromia could see Ramjets form, before it disappeared again.  
Chromia struggled against Skywarp, then used Skywarps grip to her advantage. Using him as a support, she jumped, and smashed both her feet into his knees. Skywarp yelped, and dropped her. She whirled and brought her fist down on his head. Again, air flickered and Skywarp was revealed for a minute, before disappearing again. There was a rustling as he tried to get to her feet again, and Chromia wasn't ready for the fist that smashed into her abdomen. She stumbled backwards, but a shot from X-Brawn knocked Skywarp out again.  
Chromia, lets move! X-Brawn called. Chromia ran, wincing in pain, and almost tripped over Ramjets invisible form. X-Brawn grabbed her, and they fled, over the river, and deeper into the forest.  
Ramjet groaned and got to his feet. He looked around for a minute, then appeared in reality again. Skywarp, turn your cloak off. He ordered.  
What for? Skywarp demanded, but still complying. The two seekers glanced at each other.  
We'll have to follow them. Ramjet said stiffly.   
  
With new urgency. The other Autobots are arriving.  
What makes you so sure?  
Do not question me.  
Skywarp was taken aback. Ok... You're really beginning to freak me out, you know that?  
Fine, lets just say that I have... advanced sensory equipment. Ramjet said cautiously.  
Skywarp glanced at him curiously. Well, fine, whatever.  
Activate your cloak when, and only when, I tell you too. The power sources on these are very limited.  
Suit yourself.  
  
X-Brawn, lets stop, please... Chromia gasped, paining ripping through her body, from both where Skywarp had hit her, and from her newly irritated knee joint.  
What's wrong? X-Brawn demanded, coming to a stop.  
My leg wasn't fully repaired. Chromia winced as she collapsed on the ground. And Skywarp hit me hard. I can't run anymore.  
That's just dandy. X-Brawn muttered.  
I think I only need a few minutes. Chromia gasped another shot of pain raced up her leg.  
X-Brawn looked around, then came back to Chromias side. Here, we'll do this. Despite Chromias protests, X-Brawn picked her up. Lets get ourselves to some cover before the seekers get here. He said gently.  
But X-Brawn, your in no condition to carry me!  
And you're in no condition to walk. Come on. X-Brawn started off, only to be stopped by a shot in front of him, which ripped through Chromias side. Chromia screamed as a voice in front of them cackled evilly.  
Don't move Autobot. Skywarps voice hissed in front of him. Ramjets behind you with his weapon drawn. One wrong move, and you'll BOTH be incinerated.  
X-Brawn looked down at Chromia, and whispered her name softly. She looked back up at him tearfully I'm sorry X-Brawn, its all my fault. She whispered.  
Put her down. Skywarp demanded.  
Do it. Chromia told X-Brawn. X-Brawn closed his eyes and laid her gently on the ground.  
Hands up. Ramjets voice called behind him. X-Brawn looked down at Chromia, and winked.  
X-Brawn, SUPERCHARGE!  
The pit- Skywarps voice cried out in surprise, as X-Brawns plating flashed, and h changed colors, from a dull gray green to bright white.  
Shoot him! Ramjet yelled, and both opened fire.  
Chromia cried as her friend and lover was engulfed in explosions.   
But from within the fires came forth three bright green shot. all three ripped through Skywarp, and the seeker was shot back to visibility, except now with three smoking holes in his chest. Skywarp collapsed as X-Brawn turned to face Ramjet.  
Or rather, where Ramjets invisible form would have been, had he remained in the same place. Ramjet shot forward, and his fist connected with X-Brawns stomach.  
Your armor may protect you from gunfire, Ramjet hissed as X-Brawn hit the ground, But not this! Ramjets invisible foot smashed down in the chest. X-Brawn cried out in pain. Again Ramjets foot came down, and again.  
Game, over. Ramjet hissed.  
  
Ramjet suddenly cried out as six shots came from Chromias direction, each one ripping a hole in his side. Ramjet flickered, and returned to visibility.  
The games over! Chromia called, slowly rising to her feet. Ramjet glared at her, and then saw X-Brawn also coming to his feet.  
You'll pay for this! Ramjet called, pushing past X-Brawn to Skywarp. He grabbed the fallen seeker, then leapt into the air. This is not over!  
Chromia watched him go, taking in heavy breaths, before she collapsed.  
X-Brawn ran to her side. Chromia smiled weakly up at him.  
Well, we won. She whispered.  
Yeah... don't worry, you'll be ok. X-Brawn pulled her close.  
Yeah, I will. Chromias smiled faltered, and her eyes closed. Just need some rest first... Chromia fell asleep in X-Brawns arms, holding him close to her.  
If this wasn't so serious I'd laugh. A voice came from behind X-Brawn, and he whirled, weapons aimed at-   
X-Brawn yelled ecstatically. Not only was Prowl there, but so were Side Burn, Optimus, and the rest of team Sentinel. Its about time you showed up. X-Brawn added. Quick, where's Aidia? She's hurt!  
Aidia pushed her way through. Ok, out of the way, Doctor on duty! She called, hurrying over to Chromia. After a minutes examination, she stood up and smiled. She'll be fine.  
What happened to you guys? Side Burn asked. Why didn't you contact base?  
Long story. X-Brawn muttered.  
One I'm sure we all need to hear. Optimus nodded. Ok, Autobots, lets roll out!  
  
Cloaking fields? Optimus asked. How did Cryotek get his hands on those?  
Beats me. X-Brawn shrugged. I didn't even know the darn things existed.  
And frankly, I think we can do without them. Chromia laughed at her own joke.  
This is no laughing matter. Optimus said sternly. These fields can only be manufactured on Cybertron, and besides, they require a rare alloy of which the Predicons currently have no access to.  
Maybe he stole em when he raided our pod factory. X-Brawn suggested.  
No, I think its much more ominous then that. Optimus said quietly.  
  
They defeated you? Cryotek demanded angrily. Even with my cloaking fields?  
Yeah. That's pretty much it. Skywarp sighed. Man, those Autobots are an absolute PAIN to kill...  
Ramjet frowned. Are you sure you cannot get more of these?  
I doubt it. Cryotek answered.  
How did you get them anyway? Skywarp asked.  
Cryotek laid his hand on Lazorbeak shoulder. Lets just say, I found them.  
Skywarp shrugged.   
Both he and Ramjet left the room. Cryotek watched them go, then turned back towards the wall.  
Ramjet glanced back at Cryotek. It seems that your still hiding a few secrets from me. He said quietly to himself. I'll just have to find out what your up to.  
He closed his eyes, and slowly activated the power he had kept hidden for so long...  
When he was done he smiled. Cryotek would be keeping no more secrets from him.  
  
  
Authors After note: Yes I know, I promised an episode about the seekers. This is what you got. Sorry. Well... it has Seekers in the title, doesn't it? Oh, and sorry about the title not really fitting the story. Uhh, never mind. This was pretty much a plot episode, in which I introduced TWO things, both of which will become EXTREMELY important in the next few episodes. I also expanded Chromia and X-Brawns relationship a little. Ok, a lot. I *heart* Chromia. Ok, I admit it, I'm in love with my all my femmes ^^'  
  
Next Episode: On second thought, maybe I just won't tell you ;-)  
  
New stuff: None. But don't Chroma and X-Brawn make the GREATESt couple. And while I'm off topic, get yourself an Armada Starscream ^^ But throw away the Swindle figure that comes with it. Yech.


End file.
